


When I grow up

by Kelseyalicia



Series: One-shots for friends [19]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gift Fic, Grandparents & Grandchildren, High School Reunion, Jobs, Married Life, Memories, Multi, One Shot Collection, Parents and Children, Soulmates, True Love, Voice Acting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: We know what happened to the Mane Six in Equestria. But what is happening with the Mane Seven in the human world now? Time to go to their high school reunion and find out!
Relationships: Crystal Prep Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) & Original Character(s), Sunset Shimmer/Original Character(s)
Series: One-shots for friends [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777261
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	When I grow up

**Author's Note:**

> My 19th one-shot in my collection of 27 one-shots. This is to show what happened to the Equestria Girls in the human world by the time of the events of The Last Problem in the Pony World.
> 
> I think personally they made the ponies look too old. So while the girls in the human world have at least changed their hairstyles to match, they won't have wrinkles as the ponies do.
> 
> I'm just throwing out there they're in their mid-thirties so about 34. Plus, I'll be utilizing my Ocs for the Equestria Girls World. Therefore if you want to read more about the Ocs, I recommend you read my Equestria Girls stories. The Magic of Love and Family, Equestria Girls Senior Year, and Equestria Girls College Bound. Now onward with the story, and again please enjoy it and check out my other stories as well.
> 
> Artwork done by Inuyasharocks01862

While Princess Twilight and her husband Prince Fledge governed Equestria together with their Council of Friendship aid, things also had extraordinary changed in the human world in that time frame.

By now, the Mane Seven and their boyfriends had all graduated from college and married their respected partners. Unlike some of their pony counterparts, the Mane Seven all had children. One could assume the others would've kids sooner or later in Equestria.

Like the Mane Six, the Mane Seven had gone their separate ways in life. However, they remained in constant contact. Nevertheless, all seven of them had notably busy lives.

Applejack reassumed managing her family's farm, but thanks to a college education, she'd acquired invaluable tips to enhance the quality of the land and provide wholesomer products. She also was an activist when it came to climate change—regularly contributing her support to fight and change the legislation to defend the planet.

Her husband Butch had inherited his family's stables where folks still went for riding lessons and junior equestrian shows. Therefore they're satisfied with their career paths. The couple had a daughter named Candy Apple, who was looked like a mini version of her mother.

Fluttershy and Rusty had achieved in building both an animal sanctuary plus using animals for therapy purposes. Their son Dusty was well on his way to becoming a large animal veterinary surgeon.

Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich were the most suitable party planners in the world, and their daughter Little Cheese was more then willing to join the fun.

Rarity was a wealthy fashion designer, and her husband Suave Debonair had achieved his dream of being an English Lit professor. Their charming daughter Crystal Rose took after her mother. One day she hoped to move to her father's home country of France to become a thriving designer.

Rainbow Dash and her husband Soarin' were exhilarated to be encouraging Olympic hopefuls. Their son Jet Stream was their prize student who'd one day win a dozen gold medals for sure! Awesome!

Twilight became one of the most respected scientists in the world. To the point, she'd already won a Nobel Prize for her work. Her husband, Fledge, was a youth counselor for troubled kids. He'd attained honors for his achievements in those fields. Their son Dream Magic was their pride and joy.

As for Sunset Shimmer and Sunrise Aglow? Sunset served on Canterlot City Counsel while her husband Sunrise had opened his own dealership. They'd twins Dawn and Dusk. By all accounts, things were going terrifically for everyone. They're genuinely excited about what was to come next month. Their high school reunion!

"I never thought I'd be so thrilled about a reunion. We don't have them back in Equestria, Mom. However, I'm still not sure what I'm supposed to do at once. What do you think, Mom?" Sunset questioned her mother, Sunfire Daydreamer.

Sunset had dropped her kids off at her parents' residence earlier in the day before going to work. Of course, her adoptive parents were thrilled whenever they got to spend time with their grandchildren.

"Well, if you recall, how your father and I ended up fostering you because of our high school reunion," her stunning mother reminded her daughter.

Unlike in cartoons and movies where someone could magically show up and not have to agonize about anything, that not be the case with Sunset. When she first arrived, she'd been a fourteen-year-old minor. She'd no home or guardian and, more importantly, no documents to back up she was a genuine person. As an alternative of facing a bunch of legal drama, Principal Celestia had asked her previous classmates Sunfire and her husband Yin Yang to foster Sunset.

Because her parents were infertile, they enthusiastically welcomed her into their home. Though it still haunted Sunset, her despicable conduct and treatment of her parents before Princess Twilight helped her transform into a better person.

Through it, all her parents loved her no matter what. They treated her no differently if she was their biological daughter. They were providing her with as many opportunities to have the most enjoyable life possible. Sunset was eternally grateful for them legally adopting her after a near-death experience as her former parents had forsaken her. Thus she was thrilled to have a real family at last.

Her mother refilled their drinks before she resumed speaking to her daughter. "Most people go to reminisces about their teenage years. Although sadly others go because they desire to bully those they feel aren't as qualified as them," Sunfire sighed as she fingered her pezzottaite necklace.

Sunset gazed at her mother's necklace as she fingered her golden locket. Her mother's necklace was a family heirloom that she one day inherit and then give to her own daughter one day. Though she never stops wearing the locket she'd on because it held her heart's desire. Her family and friends.

"Mom, is everything okay? You and Dad doing alright?" Sunset questioned carefully.

"If you're concerned about our advertising business or marriage, neither are in any danger. No, the only thing that worries me is everyday worries about my family. I want to make sure you're all safe and doing well. So no, nothing is wrong with your father or me."

"You sure everything okay?" her mother nodded. Going back to their previous topic, her daughter revealed her fears. "I'm a little anxious about the reunion, to be honest. Given how cruel I used to be. What if it comes back to bite me? Like with what happened with Wallflower?"

Her mother looked enraged at the mention of that girl. Not only had that child removed all of her daughter's good memories from her friends. She'd also done it to them and her boyfriend!

It haunted them how they'd treated Sunset so poorly. As if they'd never loved her because of that girl's evil deed. It almost broke Sunset to lose everyone, including her true love, Sunrise nearly. When the three of them had to comfort a disoriented amnesic Sunset, it confirmed they loved her more then any spell could affect them.

"I know you, Sunset. You personify both forgiveness and empathy. You've come a long way since you first arrived. Furthermore, your father and I couldn't be prouder."

Blushing, she wept a few tears before hugging her mother. "Thanks, Mom. I really mean it. Well, I've to get home. Sunrise will be home soon from his car show, and I've to go over some paperwork for the City Council. So I'll see you and Dad this weekend for dinner. Love you."

"Goodbye, sweetheart. I love you now and forever."

"Thanks, Mom. Dawn? Dusk? Time to say goodbye to Grandma," as she called her children. The twins came running. Dawn's hair was the reverse of her mother, gold with red streaks and royal blue eyes. Her brother Dusk's sloven hair was burnt orange with zigzags of royal purple. His eyes were indigo. They said goodbye to their grandmother and couldn't wait for their weekly dinner on Saturday. Then they drove back to their condo. Sunset threw off her heels and collapsed on the sofa.

"You okay, Mommy?" Dawn asked her mother, who beamed at her young daughter. "I'm okay, sweetheart. Why don't you set the table tonight? Your brother can take the trash and recyclables out to the street."

"Okay, Mommy, will do!" as her daughter vanished, and her son nodded. "Don't worry, Mommy. I can handle that. Is it my turn to clean out the litter box this week?"

"It's your sister's turn this week. But you have dish duty this week. Now hop to it."

"Okay," as the nine-year-old left to do his half of the chores.

"Oh, I do need a shower and a massage," groaned Sunset as she checked her cell for missed calls. Seeing she had one from Twilight, she called her back.

"Hello, Twilight? You called?"

"Hey, Sunset! How was your day?" her best friend inquired.

"Well, the committee went over Canterlot's budget plan and questioning if we should make a dog park or not."

"Hmm, sorry if that's a bit tedious for you. I'm currently working on a project to generate clean energy. It's slow going but conceivable in a few years it will pay off."

"That's delightful to hear. How Fledge and Dream Magic?"

"Fledge's started a program to teach impoverished children how to read. So many low-income families can't even help their kids learn the basics. I think this will get him another award."

"Sounds like it will to me. But how's Dream Magic?"

"He's doing his homework. I'm wondering if agreeing to skip a ten-year-old to the sixth grade was a good idea. I know he's intelligent, but again I worry about both bullying and him making friends."

"I'm more then sure he'll be okay. Well, I've got to get supper on the table. I'll see you later. Love you, Twilight."

"Love you too, Sunset. See you later."

Sunset always felt better after chatting to Twilight. Both of them as she still corresponded with Princess Twilight via her magical journal. She'd make sure to write to her after dinner. Her handsome husband, Sunrise, came home. He didn't even get his jacket off before Sunset was smothering him with kisses. "Love you too, Sunset. The way you're kissing me, you think I was gone for a month instead of twelve hours."

"I can't stand being apart from you, Sunrise. So you ready for dinner?"

"It's not going to be foreign, is it?"

"No, I didn't make any Asian cuisine tonight. Tonight is turkey burgers."

"Sounds excellent. Well, let me hang up my coat, and we can go eat."

Approximately a week before the reunion, the girls all met at Rarity's boutique so she could fabulize them. No friends of hers wouldn't be chic and stylish for an important event.

"Well, darlings, come on in. I was just putting the finishing touches on your dresses," she called from the backroom.

"Uh, Rarity, I don't mean to disrespectful, but you do understand it's just a high school reunion? Not New York Fashion Week?" Applejack reminded her as she saw the high-class garments on the mannequins.

"Darling, one must always look their very best. No matter what the occasion! It's a crime against fashion to look so uncivilized! Besides, I love promoting my work any chance I get."

"You've not changed in the least bit, Rarity. Still a fashionista and a lady. But has your fashion ever reached the level of awesomeness that I am?" Rainbow Dash asked to which Rarity eyed Rainbow Dash's latest hairdo.

"Rainbow Dash, I would talk to your stylist. It's a bit well, not the most desirable hairstyle."

"What? Rare, I think it makes me look awesome. And I'm not that worried about what people think of my looks as long as I do my job."

"Girls, let's not fight. It wouldn't do any of us any good to fight," as Fluttershy had her pets pin-up her light pink hair.

"Fluttershy is right! How can we have fun if we are all so cranky! I hope they're letting me plan the party! I know I could make it unforgettable!" Pinkie Pie still a ball of energy.

"Either way, we should make sure our children are taken care of for the night. After all, they're only nine and ten-years-old. So did any of you figure out who was babysitting that night?" Twilight wanted to know.

The girls confirmed their extended family members had all agreed to watch their children for the night. So there was nothing to worry about on that front. Then they turned their attention to Sunset, asking her if she'd heard from Princess Twilight recently. Anxious to know how their friend was doing on the other side of the portal.

"Princess Twilight is doing excellent, guys. Her son Prince Dream Magic is about to embark on his first diplomatic mission with his Princess Flurry Heart. She also mentioned her son has a crush on her prized student Luster Dawn, who needs a nudge in the right direction when it comes to friendship."

"As if we all didn't need a nudge in that department. But yeah, we will forever be the ones who have the Magic of Friendship!" Applejack stated proudly.

"Well, let's not pony up here. We're just here for fittings and then going out for coffee," Sunset reminded everyone.

A week later, it was the night of the reunion, and true to Rarity's word, they're the most stylish ones there. The girls felt ridiculously overdressed in clothes that might be better suited to formal dinner or ball then a class reunion. As was to be expected at the gathering almost immediately, their class wanted them to do the magic and pony up, but they politely declined.

Their former Principal Celestia and her sister Vice-Principal Luna who'd since retired, showed up for the reunion. The school's new principal and vice-principal were a married couple, Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst.

The first part of the evening was a semi-formal dinner. Then was a DVD that had been part of the new video yearbook as they showed highlights of the class time at CHS.

A few speeches were given, and then everyone was given time to tell their own story before the dancing started. Finally, the girls were requested yet again to end the evening performing the Rainbooms.

This time, the girls couldn't decline, and everyone got to see the Magic of Friendship once more. Whether it was on Earth or Equestria, it was true. The more things change, the more they stay the same. And forever and always, the magic of friendship grows.

Sunrise Aglow- Michael Sinterniklass- Mahad- Yu-gi-oh

Sunfire Daydreamer: Kotono Mitsushi- Neo Queen Serenity- Sailor Moon Crystal (I don't know if the actress can speak English, but if she could, she be the perfect voice and since Sunset's parents' speak a lot of Japanese at home this be perfect too)

Dawn- Crystal Scales- Cleo- Tutenstine

Dusk- Jeannie Elias- Tutenstine


End file.
